


As Yet Untitled

by Prepare_to_be_Jennerated



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated/pseuds/Prepare_to_be_Jennerated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas meet in a world where homosexuality is so accepted that homophobia isn't even a word. Everyone is free to love/date/marry whomever they wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and is going to start off very slow. I'm not yet sure how long it will be and I can't promise any regularity in the schedule for adding new chapters but I will post and update when I can. I do hope to finish everything before the end of the year.

Chapter One  
Restaurant

“Hello, my name is Castiel and I’ll be your server tonight” a gravelly voice interupted the pause in the conversation he and Sam had been having. Dean faltered for a moment taking in the tall, dark haired, man standing beside their table. Stubble ghosted a sculpted jaw like scattered pepper, thick lashes framed the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, the crisp white shirt set off a slight tan, fitted black pants conformed nicely to a very shapely rear. 

“Uh, I’ll have the pork chop and baked potato with side salad” Dean couldn’t understand why he felt the sudden need to appear to eat healthy. He ignored the look of surprise on Sam’s face turning away as soon as the waiter finished writing down his request. He heard Sam speaking but wasn’t focusing enough to hear the words. Castiel left and Dean regained his composure.

“Baked potato? Salad?” Sam’s expression was equal parts shock and amusement.

“What?” Dean replied defensively. “It’s a nice restaurant, seemed like ordering fries would be a waste.”

“Uh-huh. And I’m sure the fact that you think the waiter is hot had nothing to do with suddenly wanting to look like a grown up.”

Dean spluttered for a moment before giving in and grinning. “That obvious huh?”

“Dude, you never look at guys you think are attractive. Everything around them becomes fascinating.” 

Dean just shrugged. There was no denying it. Sam knew him too well. It was a fairly normal thing though for many people. They lost all confidence and became unsure and awkward around people they liked. Admittedly though it has been awhile since anyone had had that effect on him. Sam smirked and suggested he get the waiter’s number. 

The food arrived. Castiel lingered for a moment making sure the water glasses were full and that the food was prepared to their liking. He focused on Dean the entire time, even when he had to address Sam. Dean managed to make small talk and even flash a smile. 

The rest of the meal passed quietly. The down time was nice, talking to Sammy, relaxing. Castiel came and went being extra attentive to their table. They chatted about life. Sam’s schooling. He was finishing up law school and looking into specializing in animal rights. Dean was still deciding what he wanted to career wise. His pizza del8very job paid the bills and he earned extra cash working on friends cars and bikes. Sometimes he even went to car shows outside of town to provide extra help. A few of his buddies were getting into racing and a couple wanted him on their pit crew. 

The meal finished Dean signalled for the check. Sam was right, he should make an effort with Castiel. He’d never know if he didn’t try right? He picked the check to look at the total and found an extra piece of paper. It was hand written- Cas 785-555-5309 Dean smiled to himself.


	2. The Birds and the Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date. All the get to know each other small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still bumbling along slowly. I'll give you something good in the next chapter but it's likely to take a few days.

Chapter Two  
The Birds and the Bees

“An actor huh?” Dean smiled across his coffee cup at Cas, dimples appearing beneath the few days worth of stubble on his face, his green eyes glinting in humor. 

“Yeah,’ Cas replied. “Mostly local stage shows and a couple commercials. It’s mostly a hobby. I have no desire to be a celebrity. I enjoy entertaining others but on a small scale. What I’d love to do eventually is buy a farm and be a bee keeper.” Accustomed to people finding this revelation amusing he waited for Dean’s reaction.

Dean nodded thoughtfully. “Bees huh? Sounds peaceful. Everyone likes honey and animals are mostly cool. Except for dogs” he added with a frown. 

“Okay, no dogs” Cas laughed. “In all honesty I’m a not big cat person either. They always look like they are judging you.”

“I get that. At least they kill birds sometimes though” Dean took a sip of his coffee and watched Cas stir a little more honey into his tea. “Large birds are okay, eagles and owls and such. But I hate the ones that are everywhere and insist on pooping on my car.”

Cas had to smile. It was a nice smile, even white teeth, a hint of dimples surronded by just enough stubble to look like pepper had been sprinkled on his jaw and stuck there. Dean liked it. “It is a nice car. ’67?’

“Exactly” Dean beamed with pride aware that Cas’ eyes seemed to be studying his smile with the same scrutiny he’d just been using. “That’s my baby. I used to help my dad take care of her, now she’s all mine.”

“Very nice,” Cas noticed the wistfulness when Dean mentioned his dad but this being their first date he decided not to press it. He wanted to keep things light and fun. “So when you’re not working on the car or delivering pizza what do you do?”

“Well I spend a lot of time with Sammy, my not so little brother. We’re the only family either of us really has. We have a few of the same hobbies. Shooting range, action movies, beer,” Dean laughed. “I take on mechanic jobs here and there too, helping racers and enthusiasts with custom jobs. I’m saving to maybe open my own garage one day. I don’t want to be a full time mechanic under someone else’s thumb. I see way too many people getting ripped off at too many places. Some can afford it and even deserve it but I want to run a place where hard working folks who need their vehicles can come in and pay a fair affordable rate.” 

“That’s very noble,” said Cas. “I like that. I don’t get a lot of time for hobbies between restaurant shifts and my acting jobs but I like to read. Especially supernatural thrillers and mysteries. I also really like music.”

“I live for music. Zeppelin, Metallica, Leppard, AC/DC, Kansas. The classics.”

Cas chuckled. “My classics are a little older, Cash, The Beatles, Dylan, Seger. I like older rock’n’roll. Classic country.”

“That’s cool. I listen to a bit of that here and there. I admit to being a closet Elvis fan.”

"I was never big on Elvis despite my love of rock'n'roll," replied Cas. Internally he was thinking ‘Elvis?Really? Good thing this guy’s cute'


End file.
